horror_games_pcfandomcom-20200214-history
ALAN WAKE PLACES
HOME ALAN WAKE Bright Falls Map The Lighthouse appears in two episodes, first at the beginning in The Nightmare when Alan is trying to reach it but does not know why. The second time is in the DLC episode The Writer and again Alan is trying to reach it but this time he is trying to reach Bird Leg Cabin and must go throught the lighthouse to get there. The lighthouse is based on the real-life North Head Lighthouse located in Ilwaco, WA. The Oh Deer Diner makes three major appearances in the game. The first is in Episode 1 being the first place you arrive at in Bright Falls. You are here to get the cabin keys from Carl Stucky but the Dark Presence intervenes. Later in Episode 5 you find the Diner open at night, all lit up but empty. In The Signal you find yourself at the diner once again and all the regulars are there but ghostly looking and talking weird. Cauldron Lake is a pivotal location in Alan Wake. Beneath the surface of its dark waters lies the Dark Place where the Dark Presence resides. It is here that the works of art around the lake are brought to life for the Dark Presence's evil purposes. Found on a sign in Episode 3: The eighth deepest lake in the world, Cauldron Lake is a caldera lake, formed in a volcanic crater. The volcano itself could be considered to be active, but it has not erupted since the volcanic earthquakes of 1970, and even then the underground activity was comparably mild: despite some property damage, there were no casualties. Cauldron Lake is one of the most beautiful spots in the Bright Falls area, as well as a central figure in many local folk tales. It's a popular recreational area for the area residents. Bird Leg Cabin used to belong to Thomas Zane and sat on Diver's Isle in Cauldron Lake, you will visit this location several times during the game. The weird thing about the cabin is that it was actually destroyed in a volcanic eruption many years ago yet it continues to make appearances at the lake to this very day. Bright Falls was apparently founded sometime around 1878 by a fur trapper named Hubert Biltmore and his partner, Tacoma pioneer Amos Gunderson. You can view a statue of them at the town park. The ride into Bright Falls is beautiful, your stay there is maybe not so wonderful. The Anderson Farm is a good size spread near Cauldron Lake. The aged rockers Odin and Tor came here to escape the excesses of the road. There are several buildings here including a huge stage with a dragon's head just down from the main house. Elderwood National Park lies just outside of Bright Falls. Alan and Barry rent a cabin here as Alan prepares to hike into the woods to confront the kidnapper. This area is a beautiful rendition of the Pacific Northwest high country but you will spend most of your time here fighting through hordes of darkness driven Taken. Bright Falls Dam hides a very special that Cynthia has been protecting for some time. Alan must gain acces to the top of the dam and then make his way to the other side where he and the others will discover a secret. The Well Lit Room is hidden deep in the depths of the Bright Falls Dam, it was once part of an Army Base. Cynthia has been maintaining the lights here for years to protect the clicker from the Darkness which was left for Alan by Zane. Cauldron Lake Lodge sits above Cauldron Lake and once served as a vacation getaway. Now it is used as another sort of getaway, a psych ward for failing artists run by the esteemed Dr Emil Hartman. There is a hedge maze, a large garden and great views of the lake. There is also the Dark Presence. Bright Falls Light and Power has been decommissioned due to damage caused by volcanic quakes. It is now the home of Cynthia Weaver and quite possibly the safest place in all of Bright Falls, assuming you can get inside. It is here that you first learn of the Well Lit Room. The New York Apartment is Alan and Alice's permanent residence. You will make several flashback visits here during the course of the game. During an early visit Alan is watching a show on TV, at the end of it, the second guest after Alan Wake is Sam Lake who is the story writer and concept designer of Remedy Entertainment making a cameo appearence. Bright Falls Sheriff's Station will become a familiar place to you in the early goings. You start out by recieving help here, then making a run for it, getting chased by a lunatic FBI agent and finally getting your silly ass locked up. Your not behind bars for long though, incarceration just gets in the way of the Dark Presence's plans for you.